Forever Yours
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel broke up after Kurt went to New York, when Kurt bumps into Sam his life changes when he meets Blaine again. Life is hard for Blaine as he is a single father to four children. Their relationship moves fast and Blaine becomes overwhelmed. But it's not that easy dealing with a baby daddy who wants Blaine back. Will their relationship last? MPREG BLAINE.


Blaine and Kurt were together for two years before Kurt moved to New York during Blaine's senior year. They spilt up and lost contact a few months later. Kurt had always worried about Sebastian Smythe, Blaine had met Sebastian at Dalton academy. After the split he hooked up with Sebastian and ended up pregnant, they had their first child aged 18, Esme Rhian Anderson, then two years later welcomed Harrison Tobias Anderson. Two years later they had their second son Reggie James Anderson-Smythe and finally 2 years later welcomed their third son Izaiah Oliver Anderson-Smythe. Sebastian left a month after Izaiah's birth.

..

Present day-

Blaine Anderson was 25 years old from Westerville Ohio. He is a single dad to four children. 7 year old Esme, 5 year old Harrison, 3 year old Reggie and 1 year old Izaiah. His best friend Sam Evans shares an apartment with him and helps him to raise the kids. Sam is engaged to Mercedes Jones. Both of them lost contact with Kurt too.

"Esme! Harrison! Are you ready for school?" They ran into the kitchen diner.

"Yes daddy!" They lived in a four bedroom apartment and shared the rent. Blaine placed Izaiah and Reggie into the double stroller. He loaded up the kids school bags and lunches into the bottom. He walked the twenty minute walk to the school. He kissed both his children.

"I love you have the best day!"

"Love you daddy!" Esme ran off.

"Love you daddy!" Harrison went into school. Blaine smiled. He loved his kids but he never planned to be in the position he was. He worked every morning at a café, whilst his two eldest were at school and his younger two in daycare. Then came the nights. He worked in a strip club. Normal jobs didn't pay enough to support four children. He walked another ten minutes to the daycare.

"Bye Reggie, bye Zay!" He handed Izaiah to the lady. "Izaiah has some jabs so Sam is picking both of them up at 12."

"Okay honey, have a lovely morning!"

"You too, bye." Blaine went to the café. He worked 9am until 12:30pm in the weekdays.

Sam collected Reggie and Izaiah. After Izaiah's jabs he decided to take a long walk through central park.

"Sam Evans!" He turned around. "OH MY GOSH IT IS YOU!" He saw Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel walk towards him.

"Hey guys, wow it's been like 8 years?"

"Yeah! I can't believe you have kids!"

"They aren't mine, I am babysitting. Zay had his jabs and well they only had an hour left of daycare it seemed pointless for their daddy to go all the way there for this little monkey and then come to the apartment for Zay."

"I see! How are you?" The three started walking with him.

"Good thank you, Mercedes and I our engaged."

"Wow congrats dude!" Finn tapped him. "Hey Kurt don't you think they look like Blaine?"

"Uh." Kurt faked a smile, Sam could tell he still had feelings for Blaine.

"Yeah that's cause they are his kids." Sam smiled. "Little monkey at the front is Reggie. He is three and this is Izaiah he is one."

"He has kids!" Rachel was shocked.

"Wait you still see him?"

"I live with him, he has four kids. He has Esme and Harrison too."

"Oh my god! He's crazy!" Rachel looked stunned.

"He was in an abusive relationship. Esme was the result of a one night stand, then he wanted to make a go of things with Blaine and well Blaine was in a dark place he agreed. He wished he hadn't but then he was forced to have three more. It was only when they had the fourth, the coward left. Blaine is in such a dark place. I just do what I can to help."

"Could you give me his number or something?"

"No Kurt, you don't need to get involved."

"Finn's right, it's a lot of baggage." Rachel smiled.

"I just want my best friend back. I don't have feelings for him anymore." Sam nodded.

"I will send you a link to his Facebook, you could add him and message him. I can't give his number out."

"Thank you." Sam smiled. He took the kids home. Kurt was sat in a coffee shop with Rachel and Finn. They were talking about Rachel as usual. Kurt was scrolling through Blaine's facebook.

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ Happy first birthday Izaiah! You complete our family of five! I hope you have the best day, lots of love Daddy, MeMe, Haribo and Reggie! Xx_

_**Blaine Anderson: **__And Just like that our Haribo is off to school! Where have the last five years gone! So proud of you Harrison! – with __**Sam Evans**__ and__** Mercedes Jones.**_

_**Blaine Anderson**__: FINALLY! Our beautiful baby was born last night at 9:09pm,we would like to introduce you to Izaiah. We are complete.- with __**Sebastian Smythe**_

Kurt started to cough.

"You okay dude?"

"It's Sebastian who Blaine had kids with!"

"Oh." Kurt sighed.

"I need to talk to him."

**Kurt- Hey it's Kurt Hummel, so I bumped into Sam earlier and he told me you were finally in New York. Fancy meeting up for a coffee? Xx**

He was just about to put his phone in his pocket when it said Blaine was typing.

**Blaine- Hey, sure. I can only do afternoons between 1 and 3. X**

**Kurt- Tomorrow at 1:15? Starbucks? Near ? X**

**Blaine- Sure**

Kurt smiled. He decided not to tell Finn and Rachel because they were only going for coffee.

Blaine walked into his apartment with his four children. He had just picked the older two up from school.

"Hey guys!" Sam smiled from the couch.

"Uncle Sam!" Esme hugged him.

"How's my favourite princess?"

"Good!"

"Esme, Haribo homework please."

"Okay daddy." Blaine helped them with their homework whilst Izaiah slept and Reggie did colouring. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Where is our dad?" Blaine sighed.

"He had to go away for work, remember daddy told you?"

"Yeah but I thought he would be home by now."

"Me too." Blaine faked a smile and checked on the dinner. The next day, he followed his usual routine, Mercedes had Reggie and Izaiah so Blaine could meet Kurt. He was five minutes early.

"Blaine?" A few minutes later he looked up to see the love of his life stood there. The man in front of him was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a blue vest with a jacket on. His hair perfectly styled.

"Hey." Blaine stood up and shook his hand. Kurt couldn't believe he was stood there with Blaine after everything that happened. "How are you?"

They sat down. "Good thank you, how are you?"

"Good, so what do you do now?"

"I work at Vogue, I am a lead designer."

"Wow, that's amazing." Blaine smiled.

"What about you?"

"I never went to college so I work in café whilst my kids go to school." Kurt didn't want to admit to being a stalker.

"I saw them yesterday with Sam, you have two beautiful sons. You and your husband must be so proud."

"Yeah, you saw Reggie and Zay. I have two other children Esme and Harrison." Blaine shifted. "I don't have a husband. I am single."

"They have lovely names." Kurt smiled, Blaine was single. "I'm guessing you carried them?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. They talked about everything and anything. Kurt invited Blaine back to his apartment. Kurt opened the door. Blaine walked in and looked around. It was massive and styled perfectly just how Kurt had always said. Kurt shut the door and reached for Blaine's arm. Blaine turned around flinching. He smiled when he met Kurt's eyes. Kurt pulled him towards himself. He closed the gap and kissed Blaine. It quickly deepened. Next thing Blaine knew they were in Kurt's bed naked and very happy. A few hours later after a nap and having more sex. Blaine got dressed.

"I have to get to the kids."

"Oh yeah, I had fun. We should definitely meet up again."

"Yeah me too. I will message you my number." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Blaine went to leave. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you flinch when I grabbed your arm?" Blaine looked nervous.

"I erm, it was just sudden. Anyway I need to go." Blaine left. Kurt knew there was a lot more to it. Blaine got a taxi to his apartment. He smiled when he saw his two best friends and all his children playing. Sam got up and motioned him to the kitchen.

"So?"

"We had a great time."

"Did you?"

"Yeah three times." Blaine smiled.

"So baby number 5?" Blaine laughed and then he thought about it. They were so in the moment they didn't use anything.

"Oh my god." Sam's face changed.

"You didn't use anything."

"No we were so in the moment." Blaine put his head in his hands. "Let's hope nothing comes of it."

"Have you got a shift tonight?"

"Yeah."

"We are going out tomorrow with Cedes parents, so you'll have to arrange someone."

"I will tell boss tonight." Sam nodded. Blaine put his kids to bed then went to work. He made $700 dollars that night. He knew it was something he had to do for his kids.

..

A few days later Kurt had told Rachel about hooking up with Blaine, she had told Finn. Kurt didn't know though. Today was Finn's stag do. They invited Sam but he declined because he had Blaine's kids from 9pm through to 5am every Thursday, Friday, Saturday. Finn and his friends got ready along with Kurt. They walked to the strip club. Kurt felt really uncomfortable but it was for Finn so he just smiled. He quickly went to the toilet.

"Hey how do I book a lap dance?"

"Go to the bar." The girl pointed.

"Thank you." Finn approached the bar. "I would like to book a male lap dance for my gay best friend."

"Okay, who would you like? Pixie, Warbler or Rocco?"

"Warbler sounds good."

"Okay that will be 200 dollars. You pay straight to Warbler. Room 3 in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Finn sent Kurt. He told him he had ordered a private dance for all of them and they'd meet him in there. Kurt walked in and sat down. He knew the others weren't coming. The music started to play. He couldn't believe his eyes when the doors opened.

"Blaine?!"

"Kurt." Blaine walked over. He was dressed in a thong which left nothing to the imagination. Kurt was hard already, he was the only man to have that affect on Kurt. Blaine did his lap dance. "That'll be 200 dollars sir." Kurt handed him the cash.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No I am working." Blaine went to leave.

"I want you Blaine, what time do you finish?"

"4am, but I have to go home I will come by your place whilst the kids are at school."

"Okay." Kurt kissed him. He waited until the next day. Blaine appeared at 10am. Kurt let him in.

"Hey."

"Hey, do you want a drink?"

"No I am okay." Kurt motioned him to the couch.

"So you're a stripper?"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I am a shit dad but I only ever do it to get money for them!"

"I wasn't. I just don't understand why their dad isn't helping."

"Cause he left. He only wanted sex." Blaine sighed. "I am glad he's gone, yeah things are hard but one day they will get better."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"About 9 months."

"I am so sorry."

"Why none of it is your fault. I let myself believe for 6 years that he loved me but it was all fake. If you love someone you don't do what he did."

"Who is he?"

"Sebastian." Blaine looked at him. "It was a hook up and I was stupid not to wear protection. I found out a few weeks later. He suggested we gave it a go. We took it slow whilst I was pregnant. We made our relationship official around halfway through. Then I had complications and Esme was born 6 weeks early. I moved in with him, he told me it would be the best thing. I just had a baby I didn't want to do it on my own. When she was six months old, we had a fight. He scared me, then it never stopped. He was lovely most of the time but when things would go bad it was always my fault. Esme turned one and he wanted another baby I told him no. He pretended he was fine about it, asked again a few months later I said no. He faked that he was fine with it but he was poking holes in condoms and I got sick, went to the ER and that's when they told me about Harrison. He apologised and said he was desperate for another child. For a few weeks things were great, I thought maybe that was what we needed." Blaine paused. "We had Haribo, I didn't want another one and he did. Similar situation and we had Reggie then I just agreed to Zay cause it was obviously going to happen whatever I said. He thought having the kids would push me to stay with him and it did, he didn't think about the impact on us, the impact on money. He left after Izaiah."

"I don't know what to say." Blaine sighed.

"Now I have to pick up the pieces."

"I wanted to talk about us. I still love you Blaine. I always have. I always will."

"I am not the Blaine you knew anymore. I don't even know who he is."

"I don't care, I want you."

"It's not just me though! I come with four kids! Sebastian's four kids!"

"Blaine I am not going to pretend I am thrilled about who you had kids with but I love you and they are a part of you I could love them too. If you give me the chance."

"One date and then we will see how it goes."

"Great, do you want to stay for a bit, we could cuddle." Blaine smiled. Kurt put on a film and Blaine sank straight into his arms. Their cuddle didn't last long as they started making out and then clothes were everywhere. "I can't keep my hands off you, so can we agree that after the date we end the night here." Blaine laughed.

"Well Mr Hummel what a gentleman."

"I can be a gentleman." Blaine crooked his eyebrow.

"This I would love to see." Kurt smiled before he disappeared under the covers to make Blaine feel amazing. An hour later Blaine walked with Kurt to the daycare to get Reggie and Izaiah.

"Daddy! Look I play cars!"

"Oh wow!"

"Who that daddy?!" He pointed to Kurt.

"This is Kurt, daddy's friend."

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Reggie! That my brother ZayZay!"

"Wow it's lovely to meet you." Kurt smiled, Reggie was the splitting image of Blaine whereas Izaiah was just like Sebastian.

"We go get Haribo daddy?"

"Not yet, we are going to go to the shop." Blaine pushed the double stroller, they went to some boutiques, Mercedes and Sam's wedding was next week so Blaine had to get the boys their suits and Esme's dress. "Hello, I'm Blaine. Samuel Evans sent me for a bridesmaid and three paige boy outfits."

"Yes, are these two trying theirs?"

"Yes, Sam brought the other two with them a couple of weeks ago." The lady and Blaine got them dressed. "Oh my god they look so grown up!"

"You'll have to have another one now!" Blaine laughed.

"No I think four is plenty!" Kurt smiled sadly, he was desperate to have a child, he knew he could love Blaine's but he couldn't help but imagine their baby. Back in high school when they first got together and Blaine told him about the gene, it was all he wanted. After NYADA finished and he started working at he got so busy with his career he hadn't thought about kids, but there he was with Blaine wondering what their son or daughter would look like.

"I don't know babe a fifth would be nice." Blaine looked at him.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy about you." Blaine smiled shyly. He took the clothes back to the apartment. They walked in. Mercedes was there.

"Hey boys! Kurt oh my god!" She hugged him. "Please tell me you're Blaine's plus one!"

"I haven't asked him yet Mercedes!"

"Oh sorry! Anyway I am super excited for these cuties to be a big part of the wedding." Mercedes and Sam had helped Blaine since Esme was born, when they all came to New York with Sebastian they all lived together so they had been with the kids since birth. "Blaine could I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Kurt sat with Reggie and they played with his toys.

"So are you and Kurt dating?"

"Kinda."

"What about the stripping?"

"He knows I do it. I don't have a choice Cedes!"

"I know honey, anyway are you going to be okay with looking after the kids whilst we are away?"

"Yeah I have taken two weeks off at the club, I will still get paid three hundred dollars a night."

"That's good." Blaine smiled. He joined Kurt with Reggie. An hour later Kurt went to work and Blaine went to get his older children. They were going to dinner with Kurt on Friday. Kurt was going to be Blaine's plus one so he needed his kids to know who he was. He sat them down at dinner on the Thursday.

"So we are going to dinner tomorrow with daddy's new boyfriend."

"What's his name?" Harrison asked.

"Kurt."

"I don't want to go daddy!" Esme walked off to her room.

"MeMe!" Blaine followed her. Sam and Mercedes finished their dinner with the boys. Blaine knocked on her bedroom door. "Esme."

"Go away!" Blaine opened the door. He saw she was crying. He sat on her bed.

"What's the matter princess?"

"I just want Dad!" Blaine sighed. "I don't want a step-dad!" She was nearly 8 and very intelligent for her years.

"Look MeMe, I know you miss your dad, he left honey I don't think he is coming back. I am sorry."

"Why not! Does he not love us anymore?" Blaine hugged her.

"Don't ever think that Esme Rhian! Your dad loves you and your brothers more than anything but he just can't be with us right now."

"I don't want anyone else. Why can't it just be the five of us then?"

"Look before your dad, I was in love with Kurt. He is the person I have always loved and I am so glad I get to fall in love with him all over again. He wants to be in our lives." Blaine hugged her. He then left her to watch her iPad whilst he put the boys to bed. He then had a shower. He went in his underwear draw and got dressed. He went to the club.

The next day he got all his children dressed up. They walked to the restaurant. He smiled to Esme.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"No I will meet him." Blaine cuddled her. Kurt was already at a booth. Blaine introduced Esme and Harrison to Kurt. The dinner went really well. Blaine took his children home before going to work. It was his last shift for two weeks. On the Sunday he went for brunch with Kurt.

"So my dad is coming to New York and I thought it would be good for you and the kids to come over for dinner. You could spend the night, there is plenty of space."

"That's a lovely idea but I don't think the kids should meet your dad yet, does he even know about us? About them?"

"Not exactly."

"Well maybe tell him first, I don't think he will be my biggest fan."

"Okay I will tell him tonight but please come to dinner, you don't have to stay."

"Sure." Kurt smiled. He told his dad that evening. Burt was happy for him but concerned in the long run Kurt would get bored. At the moment they were able to have sex and be young but now the kids were involved it meant that they would have to be more grown up. Kurt stayed over at Blaine's the night before the wedding. He was woken at 5am by Harrison and Reggie jumping on the bed.

"DADDY WAKE UP!"

"UNCLE SAM GETTING MARRIED DADDY!" Blaine smiled and pretended to go back to sleep.

"I am tired I think I will stay here all day!"

"NO DADDY!" Reggie jumped.

"Why don't we hit daddy with the pillow!" Kurt helped them to hit Blaine.

"OKAY I'M AWAKE!" Blaine got out the bed he smiled when Reggie cuddled up to Kurt. "Reggie, Harribo go get cleaned up I will make breakfast."

"I want daddy Kurt!" Reggie snuggled in more. Kurt was speechless and had tears in his eyes. Blaine didn't know how to respond.

"I will go put some pancakes on." The boys ran out. Kurt got his pyjama top on. One of Blaine's kids had called him daddy. Blaine sent the boys to wake Sam. Sam was in the kitchen with Blaine.

"What's up?"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit Blaine, tell me." Kurt opened the bedroom door. Blaine looked over at his four kids eating breakfast .

"Reggie called Kurt daddy."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well yeah but no. I don't know! Sebastian is their father and they need to know that."

"Blaine he left well over a year ago I doubt he is coming back! Heck if he does, Esme maybe Haribo are the only ones likely to remember him. It affected them when he left I don't think Reggie is that aware, maybe it's better that way." Kurt was listening.

"Maybe but Sebastian is still their father no matter what." A little while later the family got ready for Sam's big day. They had some photos taken. Blaine had hold of Reggie, Kurt had Izaiah, Esme was in front of Kurt and Harrison was in front of Blaine. They smiled. Esme even had a photo on her own with Kurt. After it was taken she cuddled him.

"Thank you for making my daddy happy. I like you Kurt. You can be our step-dad." She wandered off. Kurt watched her leave and smiled at Blaine.

"Four out of four like me."

"Do they?" Blaine smiled and walked into Kurt's waiting arms.

"Yeah." Kurt pecked his lips. "You know what that means."

"What?"

"You gotta put a ring on it." Kurt smiled.

"Do I now?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe one day." Blaine smiled and went to talk to Sam's family. Burt, Rachel and Finn were talking to Kurt.

"So what's going on?"

"Blaine and I are together."

"Kurt let me give you some advice. It's hard taking on another man's child let alone four of them. They all have individual needs and you have to go to the end of the earth for them as you would for your own. I remember you telling me you wanted your own child, two maximum well Blaine already has four so if you want to have biological children have you thought about the possibility that Blaine most likely doesn't want anymore."

"Dad, we love each other. The children love me, Izaiah and Reggie call me daddy. If Blaine doesn't want more than that's fine. I love the children he already has. Sure I would have one with him but if he doesn't want any then fine." A few hours later Blaine changed his profile picture their first family photo. A few days later he was sat pecking Kurt on the couch. His kids were out with his nan.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you." kiss. There was a knock at the door.

"Get rid of whoever it is."

"I will." Blaine kissed him once more and went to the door. The man was facing away. "Hello?"

"Honey I am home." Sebastian turned around. Blaine felt sick.

"You have a nerve showing up here!"

"You have a nerve bringing men into our children's lives."

"Who is it Blaine?" Kurt came to the door. "Sebastian."

"Kurt Hummel. Piss off, I am speaking to Blaine."

"Don't be rude to him!"

"Don't put my kids around someone without asking!"

"I haven't seen or heard from you for over a year! Izaiah and Reggie have no idea who you are! Harrison has probably forgotten too! Our daughter thinks you don't love her! What sort of a father walks out on his family!" Sebastian hit Blaine round the face.

"Don't talk to me like that! I do what I want! I fathered them children so have some damn respect."

"Fathered them?! All you did was the 2 minutes creating each of them! YOU FORCED ME INTO HAVING 3 OF THEM!"

"I didn't force you!"

"Poking holes in condoms when I said no to having children!"

"Well maybe you should've remembered who you belong to!"

"FOR SIX YEARS I THOUGHT I BELONGED TO YOU BUT THAT WAS WRONG CAUSE YOU DON'T OWN ME, NO ONE DOES. I AM MY OWN PERSON. IF I WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH KURT I WILL BE IN ONE WITH HIM. NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE. I AM DONE BEING YOUR TOY, YOUR POSSESION! YOU LEFT WELL OVER A YEAR AGO SO DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND PISS OF!"

"You've been with Kurt 5 minutes. You think he loves you? He loves OUR children? You're wrong. No one could love you!"

"No you're wrong! Kurt loves me and in those 5 minutes he has done a hell of a lot more for OUR children then you ever have. Do us all a favour and don't come back."

"You don't talk to me like that and get away with it."

"I was scared of you for 6 years but not anymore, you have no control over me. I am free. I would probably never have freed myself so thank you for leaving!" Sebastian got a hold of Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine away.

"You knocked him around for 6 years, you abused him, mentally, physically and emotionally. That ends now. You stay away from him. I do love him a hell of a lot more than you. I will never walk out on those children, and I might not be biologically their father but I love them and would do anything for them. Now go." Sebastian huffed.

"You don't have a clue about the real Blaine! All you know is prep school boy, the perfect gentleman but he's not like that. He's a slut. He has slept with more people then you've had cooked meals." Sebastian laughed. "I will tell you all about him, I am sure he won't." Blaine went towards him Kurt pulled him back.

"He's not worth it."

"Don't like the truth do ya?" Sebastian laughed and left. Kurt closed the door. He knew Blaine was angry.

"He has no right showing up like that. You should report him."

"What good would that do? I don't want to talk about him." Blaine patted down his clothes. "I am going to make a start on dinner. My nana will be bringing the kids home in a min." Blaine left. Twenty minutes later, Blaine's nana walked into the apartment. Blaine's mom was only 18 when she had him, and her mom was only 16 when she had her. So Blaine's nan was only 59. Blaine's mom died when he was young so his nana was the only family he had back in Ohio.

"Hey sweetheart! These babies keep me young!"

"These babies make me old." Blaine smiled. "Hey MeMe did you have a good time with nana?"

"Yeah it was amazing!"

"So Blaine sweetpea, could the little ones come and stay in Ohio with me? I could take them home and you could come for a few days to pick them up. I miss y'all so much!"

"Yeah school is out for Thanksgiving so I don't see why not. You take them on Friday, I will fly home Tuesday and stay till next Friday."

"Thank you! Your sissy is gonna be so happy!" Blaine smiled.

…

Blaine grew up with his nana and siblings from the age of 9, his sister was only 1 and his brother Cooper was 14. Cooper and Blaine shared the same parents, but their dad died when Blaine was 2. When Blaine was 8 his mom had his sister Hannah. Her father was a different man, he had nothing to do with Blaine and Cooper after the death of Leann.

…

"I miss Hannah so much, how's her senior year going?"

"Really good, her grades are good."

"Oh nana, this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Hello Mrs Anderson."

"Kurt as in Kurt Hummel!"

"Yeah."

"Y'all should have had babies not that Sebastian fella!" Blaine looked at his nan with his mouth wide.

"Nana!"

"I better go." She hugged Blaine and her great grandchildren. "Nice to see you Kurt, you guys made a great couple back in school, I want at least one more great grandbaby, heck I will take four more!"

"NANA!" Kurt laughed.

"Thank you, I love Blaine very much, if one day Blaine wants more I am very much up for the challenge." Blaine looked at Kurt and mouthed 'I love you'. His nan left to her hotel. Blaine walked into Kurt's arms.

"So you want kids?"

"Yeah I know you aren't too keen on the idea."

"I won't lie to you. I'm terrified of having more kids, I struggle a lot with four I don't think I could do it all over again."

"I'm never gonna leave you or the kids like what Sebastian did." Kurt sat down and pulled Blaine into his arms. "The way he treated you was wrong. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, the last couple of weeks I have gotten to know you all over again and my god I just want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you and those kids. I want to be a father to them. When Reggie and Zay call me daddy, it's this incredible feeling. I can't describe it. When I go to work I think about you and them. I think I need to work hard to provide. I don't want you to be a stripper anymore. I want to support you. I want you and the kids to move in to my penthouse. I know you've done it all by yourself but I want to be your partner through everything." Kurt paused. "Will you marry me? I haven't got a ring, I didn't plan this but it feels right."

"Oh my god. Yeah, yeah!" Blaine jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. The couple went home for Thanksgiving. Burt and Carole were meeting Blaine's children. Blaine dressed his three boys matching and Esme similar, she was now old enough to decide on her clothes and didn't want to wear similar very often. They loaded into their rental car. Kurt got Izaiah in the car.

"Esme, can you strap yourself in sweetie?" Esme was in the boot with Harrison. Blaine had strapped Reggie into his car seat. All of four of them at seats in Ohio at Blaine's nanas so they were borrowing them.

"Yeah and I did Haribo's!"

"Thank you. Y'all ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!" Harrison and Esme shouted. Blaine climbed into the passenger seat.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah, normally I can deal with the flight but I haven't stopped throwing up." Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine's leg.

"Babe, could it be something else? We've not been using anything for the past three months." Blaine's face turned white.

"I erm." He put his head in his hands. "Let's talk about this later without little ears." Harrison and Esme were arguing, Kurt smiled to Blaine. They pulled up onto the Hummel-Hudson's driveway. Kurt got Esme and Izaiah whilst Blaine got Harrison and Reggie. They went into the house. Burt smiled.

"Blaine son, lovely to see you again!"

"Hello Mr Hummel."

"Call me Burt. Who is this little guy?" Blaine's face lit up.

"This is Reggie, little one with Kurt is Izaiah, that's Harrison and finally my daughter Esme."

"What beautiful children you have, my goodness Reggie and Esme look just like you."

"Thank you." A little while later Burt was watching Kurt with Blaine's two youngest.

"God job Reggie!"

"Look daddy Kurt, Zay Zay got blue!"

"Oh wow! Daddy Kurt has a red car, what colour is Reggie's?"

"YELLOW!"

"Yay! Well done buddy!" Blaine smiled.

"He loves those kids."

"I know, he is amazing. The boys have really bonded with him. MeMe is taking a little longer but she's always been a daddy's girl and if she couldn't have me she would go to Sam or Mercedes."

"I think you've done an amazing job."

"Thank you."

"Do you think you'll have more?"

"Honestly I don't know. I think Kurt really does but, I want a relationship for a while, maybe get married and then think about having kids, I don't want to rush."

"I think that's a good idea." Later that evening they were in their rental property. Blaine walked into the kitchen, Kurt was on his macbook, Kurt bent down and passed Blaine a bag.

"I brought you a test." Blaine looked at it. Without saying anything he went to the bathroom. He came out and placed it on the table. Kurt shut his macbook down and pulled Blaine onto his lap. He kissed his cheek. Blaine's timer went off.

"Can you look? I'm scared." Kurt picked it up, his face lit up.

"Oh my god, two lines! We're having a baby!" Kurt kissed him deeply, Blaine smiled into the kiss, maybe a baby would be good for them. He dreamed of having kids with Kurt but he only ever wanted one or two, yet he already had four. A few days later they returned to New York. Sam and Mercedes were back from their honeymoon. The family entered the apartment.

"Hey babies!" She hugged the kids. "How's my two favourite gays?"

"Good!" Blaine smiled. Kurt was so excited about becoming a father, they had agreed to keep it secret for now.

"I better head out." Kurt kissed Blaine and left. As soon as the door shut Blaine smiled to Mercedes.

"Honeymoon details, although not too many!"

"Okay!" She laughed, they sat down and spoke all out the last couple of weeks, she was thrilled when she heard Blaine had quit his job. A few hours later Kurt returned. Blaine and Esme had to go to her parents evening. Kurt finally had the boys asleep. He saw Sam cooking in the kitchen. He sat on one of the stools.

"Have you got a minute Sam?"

"Yeah always." Sam stood opposite him.

"So Blaine won't talk about Sebastian which I kinda understand but I am worried. He turned up whilst you were away and he said that I didn't know what Blaine was like, what does that mean?"

"Blaine's changed a lot from high school, heck he was always studying, when you guys broke up he partied. He did sleep around, Esme and Harrison could easily be other men's children that's what Seb holds over him, their last names are different too. It was why he knocked Blaine around and made damn sure that Reggie and Izaiah are his."

"That explains the difference in them."

"Yeah, ask him about it." Kurt smiled. A few days later they went to Vogue's Christmas Do, Blaine was Kurt's plus one. It was being held at some posh hotel and Blaine was looking forward to the free hotel room at the end of the night. Kurt was talking to Blaine.

"Oh my boss is coming over."

"Marie!"

"Kurt darling!" She kissed his cheek.

"This is my boy-"

"Blaine Anderson!" She cuddled him tight. "How's my grandbabies? You know you're welcome anytime."

"Thank you Maz. They're amazing. Izaiah started walking and Reggie is starting Kindergarten this year."

"They're growing so fast! Sebastian has been an asshole. I am so sorry. Y'all know he wasn't raised to ditch his kids and partner for stardom."

"Well he did, I am happy with Kurt now." She turned back to Kurt.

"Very lovely, enjoy the evening my darlings!" She left.

"That's why I didn't want to come, Marie Jameson is Sebastian's mom, his parents are divorced."

"I guessed, I am sorry I never knew."

"I am going to get a drink."

"Soft drink." Blaine smiled.

"I have done this four times I know."

"Sorry, why didn't you mention how well Esme and Haribo are doing?" Blaine's face changed, he plastered on a smile.

"Erm she seems busy." Blaine left. A few minutes later he returned. Kurt was stood talking to some of his colleagues.

"So what's the deal with eye candy?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, you know he is Marie's sons ex right?"

"Yeah just a bit of fun you know."

"Mate most of New York city know! His ass his fine."

"Well hands off." Kurt laughed with them. Blaine walked away. Kurt turned and saw Blaine making his way out. He excused himself assuming Blaine was feeling unwell. "BLAINE?!" He turned. "Where are you going?"

"Home, don't bother following. I heard every word. I am just a bit of fun. That's fine. But next time you want fun firstly don't allow children to become attached to you cause when your fun is over it isn't you breaking their hearts. And secondly put something on the end of it." Blaine walked into the road, he turned. "We're done."

"No, I was just messing." Before he could finish Blaine left. He came home a little later, he went to Blaine's room and he wasn't in there, he saw the bathroom light on. Sam and Mercedes were in the living room sleeping so he knew Blaine was in there.

"Honey?" He sat next to the door. "I am so sorry believe me. I was wrong. I love you and our baby so much. Just let me know you're okay." Kurt sat there for a moment. He pushed the door open, he saw Blaine lifeless on the floor. "Blaine oh my god! SAM CALL 911. BLAINE!" Sam and Mercedes rushed through. The paramedics arrived, Sam and Kurt went with him. Kurt told them about the baby. The doctor approached Kurt.

"Family of Blaine Anderson?" Sam and Kurt followed the doctor. "My name is Dr Roe I am leading Blaine's care whilst here in NYG. Blaine collapsed due to taking an overdose. From speaking to his doctor and therapist, Blaine has been depressed for a few years and whilst of course this isn't the first suicide attempt we have to support Blaine and in order to do that we need to identify the roots of his depression and what tips him into thinking that his only option is suicide. I have notified CPS with him having four dependent children we have to consider their best interests."

"I'm his boyfriend, I will take over their care."

"Whilst I appreciate that, unfortunately the CPS believe it would be best to give them to Blaine's next of kin indefinitely. Mrs Anderson will be collecting them from Mercedes this afternoon."

"No they need Blaine and Blaine needs them!"

"Blaine needs the correct care, Mr Evans. Blaine has attempted to take his life, left any longer he could have died." Kurt and Sam looked at each other.

"What if my wife and I take over, we could look after them, they've lived with us their whole lives."

"You will have to discuss it with CPS." Kurt and Sam immediately spoke with CPS and Blaine's nana, she agreed for Kurt to look after the children indefinitely. Blaine was sedated for his own safety for 48 hours. Blaine's pregnancy survived. Kurt had taken leave from Vogue. He would take the kids to school then come to Blaine. He had been sat with Blaine for an hour when he began to sing.

(He sang Hold On by Chord Overstreet)

Loving and fighting  
Accusing, uniting  
I can't imagine a world with you gone  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone

You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'  
Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones

They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you.

Blaine was woken up two days after his attempt. He was evaluated by the mental health team. Kurt came in, Blaine had a cold look.

"Why are you here?"

"I love you."

"As I told you four months ago I am not the same Blaine you knew. You didn't listen."

"I am always gonna love you."

"There is a darkness in me and that will always take over."

"I think we should start from the beginning, take as long as you want but I want to know everything."

"Okay." Blaine sighed. "Losing my parents when I was kid gave me this pain and it never healed. Nana tried so hard to be there and to make it better but I was an orphan and there was nothing that could give me my mom back. When I met you it helped giving you the courage to stand up for yourself. It gave me a purpose. Then I lost you, it was like losing mom all over again. I hooked up with Seb and another guy, I didn't enjoy it but it numbed the pain you know. Discovered I was pregnant, I tried to end my life and that was when Sebastian stepped in, I was at my lowest, he said he'd support me with Esme. I needed someone I didn't care who. Then when he kept pushing for a baby I was so drunk one night I slept with someone. it gave Sebastian more power. He used Esme and Harrison against me. Eventually we had Reggie and Izaiah and they were his then he pissed off, I tried suicide again I am a useless father. Anyway didn't work I got better, started stripping and sleeping around again. Then I met you for coffee and hey presto." Blaine pulled his legs up to his chest. It broke Kurt knowing the lack of love and pain Blaine had felt. He looked like a scared child in the hospital. Blaine laughed. "I'm that fucked up I didn't tell you."

"Blaine, why? You could've told me anytime. I love you we can sort this out together."

"Sort what out, I am a screw up KURT!"

"You aren't, look I need to get the boys from daycare."

"Can I see them?"

"CPS have said not until the doctors discharge you."

"Oh my god!" Kurt left. On his walk to the daycare he called his dad and told him about his conversation with Blaine. Burt suggested testing the children for sibling DNA. When Blaine was better he would suggest it.

Blaine was in hospital for eight weeks, he was 16 weeks pregnant. He was diagnosed with PTSD, depression and anxiety. The CPS allowed Blaine contact a month after his suicide attempt. He was moving into Kurt's apartment so Kurt could support him. Kurt walked into Blaine's room. Blaine was stood there with the same emotionless face he had for the last 8 weeks. They hadn't discussed Esme or Sebastian. Kurt wanted to wait until Blaine was ready. Doing the school then daycare runs everyday were hard work but Kurt wanted to marry Blaine and as the vows say in sickness and in health. He had a responsibility to his fiance's children.

"Ready to go B?" Kurt smiled and held his hand out. Blaine looked up and nodded. They got the taxi home. Kurt imagined moving in together to be a different experience but it didn't matter, the most important thing was Blaine. Blaine looked around, he noticed Kurt's once immaculate home was full of toys and things for children. "Sam is gonna come over to see how you're doing." Blaine nodded. He sat on the couch and fell asleep a little while later. Kurt went over to his kitchen making sure he could still see Blaine. He facetimed Rachel.

"Hey best gay!"

"Hey Rach!"

"How are you?"

"Good, any sign of Finley yet?"

"Not yet! God I wish he would hurry up!" Rachel and Finn were expecting a baby boy. "How's Blaine, the kids and bubba?"

"The kids are great, bubba is healthy and Blaine is just like talking to a wall, I have never seen him like this. I am scared Rach. I love him so much and I want to help."

"You are helping! You're doing amazing, heck you're looking after 4 kids that aren't yours! Anyway I hate to say it but we did warn you. We love Blaine but when we saw Sam in Central Park with the boys six months ago I knew that you were taking on things that most men wouldn't."

"I have always loved Blaine from the moment I met him." Kurt noticed him stirring. "I better go. Love you."

"Love you more." Kurt went over to Blaine.

"You okay?"

"Mhm yeah, sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Kurt sat on the edge of the couch.

"Cause I fell asleep." Blaine sat up.

"You're carrying our baby you need to rest." Kurt kissed him.

"I guess."

"I asked Sam and Mercedes to have the kids tomorrow, I thought we could go out for dinner."

"No."

"I love you." Kurt sighed.

"I love you." Blaine smiled. "I am sorry these meds are so strong I literally feel numb."

"It's okay, did you want to try some different ones?"

"No, I would rather have none."

"Blaine I love you, I don't want to lose you. Esme, Harrison, Reggie, Izaiah and the baby love and need you too."

"I feel so guilty."

"What about?"

"Trying to kill myself." Blaine started to cry. "Yeah some days are tough but if I died who would the kids have? Reggie and Zay would have Sebastian, if he could be bothered. What about Esme? Harrison? They are likely to be other peoples."

"We could do sibling DNA to find out for sure if they are Seb's?"

"I hate Sebastian for what he did and still does to me but I don't want to know, I am happy."

"What about them? I love our baby so much, I think their dad's could want to be involved."

"They were random hook-ups."

"You said before you don't remember Harrison's at all."

"No, I was petrified of Sebastian I don't think I would sleep with someone behind his back by that point."

"I think he made it up, he wanted to control you. As for Esme she does look completely different."

"I know, Esme isn't, Sebastian offered to raise her I didn't want to do it alone so I agreed, I was in such a dark place." Kurt nodded.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, your strength is incredible. I am so proud to be with you. I love you."

"I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt. He pulled Kurt onto him. The two of them made love. Kurt wasn't sure how to describe but it was like a switch in Blaine, he was talking and opening up. Kurt didn't want to push but he hoped they could overcome Blaine's abuse which had damaged him.

A few weeks later when Blaine was 25 weeks pregnant, Burt came to visit. They didn't know what they were having. Blaine wanted to wait. Burt was sat with Kurt on the iPad.

"Oh look that must be MeMe when she was a baby, all pink." Kurt turned it to Blaine who nodded.

"DADDY KURT!"

"Hold on, I will be back in a minute. Coming Reggie!" Kurt went to the younger boys room. Blaine was sat in a chair with a blanket over him on his phone.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"Is that Esme?"

"Yeah why?" Burt looked at the photo.

"She is the splitting image of Kurt when he was a baby." Burt showed Blaine a photo from his wallet. Blaine stood up, his mouth wide as he looked at the picture of his daughter and the picture of Kurt.

"Oh my god." Kurt came in holding Izaiah.

"Blaine you okay?" Blaine was looking at the iPad completely in his own world. "Blaine?"

"I need to go." Blaine put the iPad down. He picked up his phone, keys and coat and left without another word.

"What did you say to him? I need to go after him."

"Kurt he is in a much better place, following him is more likely to push him over the edge if he feels he is trapped."

"What if he does something?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you have given up your whole life, you need to trust him, you need to go back to work and live your life. I know you love him but he is miles better than what he was from the moment I met him again." Kurt sighed, he knew his dad was right, Blaine had been controlled for years he didn't want to make him feel like that again.

Blaine's head was all over the place. How had he never thought of it before. Esme could have been Kurt's baby. The abuse he endured because he took drugs and didn't think about the dates. He walked to Sam's. He knocked on the door. He was confused when it opened. He saw the lounge had been ramsacked. He saw Sam laying on the ground bleeding.

"Sam, hey buddy it's Blaine you are gonna be fine, I am going to call 911."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blaine looked around, he recognised that voice. There stood Sebastian. He held a gun towards Blaine.

"Sebastian put the gun down."

"I ain't going to do that." Blaine was applying pressure to Sam's wound. "All he had to do was tell me where you were but he couldn't do that."

"None of this is Sam's fault."

"Your right, it's YOURS. Sam is the start. I am going to hurt you worse than you can imagine, you should have stayed single. I am going to kill everyone you care about one by one. Your nana, your sissy." Sebastian smiled. "Kurt." Blaine stood up.

"NO!"

"Watch me!" Sebastian laughed. "You are MINE, I don't take nicely to you sleeping around."

"I don't belong to you!"

"YES YOU DO!" Sebastian pushed the gun towards him, Blaine took a step back.

"Killing Sam, isn't going to help! You'll be in jail I won't wait for you!"

"No I won't, because we are going to get our kids and leave. We aren't coming back."

"They aren't going anywhere with you!" Sebastian laughed, Blaine looked into his eyes. There was no emotion.

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Or what? You gonna shoot me? Go on then!" Blaine stood in front of him. He had been scared of Sebastian for 7 years but not anymore. He heard the door open, his heart stopped there stood Kurt.

"Oh my god!"

"Kurt run!" Sebastian laughed and pointed the gun at Kurt.

"Now this is going to be a lot easier than I thought." Blaine ran and pushed Kurt out the way, the gun went off.

"BLAINE?!" Kurt scrambled out from underneath him. He saw blood going out onto the floor. Sebastian dropped the gun and stood there in total shock. Then he ran off. Kurt called 911. "Blaine I love you so much!" The ambulance and police arrived in minutes. Sam was weak but still alive. They got him to the hospital. Blaine was bleeding out. They rushed him to hospital and straight into surgery. Kurt was crying, he had the man he loved's blood all down his clothes and arms. Burt, Rachel and Mercedes arrived at the hospital.

"Kurt?!" They hugged him. They were all asking questions but he couldn't focus. The man he loved was unlikely to survive. The doctor approached Kurt.

"Mr Hummel? Mrs Evans?"

"Yeah?" Mercedes and Kurt followed the doctor into a room.

"Samuel has regained consciousness, he lost a lot of blood, he suffered a gunshot wound to the main artery in his leg. He's going to be okay. Blaine had a gunshot wound to his chest, it was very close to his man artery, however luckily it missed. We have managed to stabilise him, however the consultant has made the decision to perform a caesarean. We must prepare you for the worst. Blaine is currently in a coma." Kurt couldn't believe it, he always wanted children with Blaine but he never imagined it like this, if Blaine died who would have Esme, Harrison, Reggie and Izaiah. Kurt was in the room whilst Blaine had his caesarean. He heard cries.

"It's a girl!" a nurse told Kurt. He cried. He had a daughter.

"Here that baby, we got a girl! I told you!" Kurt watched as they put wires and tubes on his daughter. They took Blaine and their baby girl down to ICU. He went and told his family. Burt cried. He had a granddaughter. Kurt went to the ICU, he saw his baby girl she was only 3 pounds 4 ounces, they hadn't even discussed names yet. Kurt looked at her, he could see Esme in her, Reggie too. He thought about how this day should have been, their first baby. Blaine was unsure of having children after Esme. He was forced into three, then their baby had been a surprise but Kurt knew Blaine wasn't in the right place emotionally.

"Baby girl, we love you so much."

48 hours and 1 cardiac arrest after the shooting Blaine woke from his coma. Kurt was with their daughter.

"Mr Hummel?" Kurt turned, he looked at the doctor. "Blaine's waking up." Kurt rushed back to Blaine. He held his hand.

"Hey baby, it's me Kurt." Blaine was waking up but still a little unresponsive.

"K-kurt."

"Hey I am here honey. I love you." Kurt kissed his head. The doctors finished up getting the tubes out. They gave Blaine an injection for pain relief. "Why would you put yourself in the way?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you pushed me out the way."

"Because I love you."

"I know that but you were carrying the baby." Blaine's eyes changed.

"WERE?"

"You had to have an emergency caesarean two days ago, she is healthy. Very tiny but she was 15 weeks early so it's not surprising." Kurt showed him a picture. "She looks so much like Esme."

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it honey?" Kurt held his hand and perched on the side of the bed.

"I went to Sam's because I needed to get my head straight. Your dad saw a picture of Esme." Blaine paused and put his oxygen mask on for a second.

"Take your time baby." Kurt smiled.

"He said, she looked just like you as a baby, he showed me a photo." Blaine took another breath. "It was like looking at the same baby. Kurt I think Esme is yours."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I never thought about the dates, I was so scared of everything, Sebastian had worked-" Blaine took a breath. "His way in my head."

"I don't understand."

"I think Esme is your daughter." Kurt didn't reply, he looked at Blaine in total shook. "I think Sebastian knew it, that's why he wanted you out the picture, so I didn't work it out." Blaine laid there with the machines beeping.

"I need some air, Sam wants to see you."

"I love you, I'm sorry." Kurt nodded and left. Blaine knew it was probably the end of their relationship but he needed to tell Kurt. Sam came in.

"Hey buddy."

"Sam! Are you okay?"

"Me! I'm fine what about you dude?"

"Yeah just a bit sore."

"Seriously dude, worry about yourself once in a while. I wouldn't tell him where you were, so he shot me, thank you for saving our lives."

"I wish I got there sooner."

"Blaine, you've got to take care of you."

"I know everyone keeps saying that."

"Why were you coming over?"

"I needed to talk to you about MeMe."

"What about her?"

"I think she's Kurt's." Sam nodded.

"Yeah I mean she was like 8 months after your split. I know she was a few weeks early so it would have been around the time you visited Kurt and he ended it."

"I told him just now, he left."

"It's a lot to take in."

"I know."

"How are the kids?"

"Good, Mercy is bringing them to the hospital, she has just got to the school." Mercedes picked the elder two children up and brought the four of them to the hospital to see Blaine and the baby. They hugged Blaine.

"Hey babies I missed you so much. I love you all."

"We love you daddy!" Esme smiled.

"We made you a card." Harrison handed to him.

"And got presents." Reggie, Izaiah and Esme handed him chocolate.

"Thank you babies!" Blaine was talking to Esme and Harrison about school when Kurt came in, he had a massive bouquet of flowers. Blaine looked at Kurt, he was looking at Esme.

"I brought you these, I am upset but you saved my life, went through hell to have our daughter so I thought I would get you some flowers."

"DADDY KURT!" Reggie climbed of Blaine's lap and walked into Kurt's arms.

"Hey buddy." Kurt kissed him and sat on the edge of Blaine's beds. "I can't believe we have five children."

"I know, but we haven't got a name for her yet."

"I didn't expect you to have her this early." Kurt smiled.

"Me neither."

"What about Paisley? Or Faith?"

"I really like Paisley, she needs a middle name too, what about Rosalee?"

"Paisley Rosalee Anderson-Hummel."

"I love it." Blaine smiled.

"We are going to take Esme and the boys out for some dinner, do you know when you'll be aloud home?"

"I will be allowed home in about 2 weeks but it take 6 to recover, Paisley will be in here for at least 10 weeks."

"Okay, well we love y'all." Mercedes hugged Blaine and Kurt. "Congratulations on another gorgeous baby! I can't wait for our baby!" Blaine smiled.

"Oh my god, congratulations! How many weeks are you?"

"I am 14 weeks, it's so exciting."

"I can't wait, I mean we've had plenty of practice, it will be a walk in the park." Sam winked to Blaine. "I am kid-ding! Get it LOL!" They all laughed. Blaine smiled. His family was an odd make-up but he didn't care. Kurt stayed with Blaine and they saw Paisley, then Kurt went home to Blaine's children. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Sebastian, don't hang up. I have some information you might want." Kurt looked over to the kids playing.

"I am listening."

"So as by now I am sure you know Esme and Harrison aren't mine."

"Yeah?"

"Well Esme is yours as for Harrison it's someone you know, someone extremely close to Blaine. Someone you trust. Someone who is involved."

"He told me months ago about Esme and Harrison not being yours."

"But he never told you who."

"No, it doesn't matter. What matters is how you nearly killed him!"

"Look I have left and I am not coming back but you deserved to know, it's S-" the phone disconnected. He was about to find out the biggest secret that Blaine had. He tried redialling but it didn't work. He got a text.

UNKNOWN- Sam.

"Oh my god." Kurt looked over to Harrison and noticed he was blonde like Sam, how had no one questioned it before. He called Rachel who came over with baby Finley.

"Hey!"

"Hi, I need to talk to you." He led her to the kitchen area. She leaned against the island.

"What's up?"

"I was on my way home from the hospital when I got a call from an unknown number."

"Right?"

"It was Sebastian he said that Esme is mine and Harrison is Sam's baby."

"Oh my god! No way, Sam's straight."

"Exactly but then I looked at Harrison and then I went on Facebook. Sam posted a selfie with Harrison a few weeks back and if you put Blaine's face next to it, it's a perfect mix." He showed her the selfie.

"Oh wow!"

"I know right! What do I do?"

"Ask Blaine, you guys are supposed to be together."

"I guess." Kurt sighed, he looked at Harrison. He hadn't told Esme about being her father as he hadn't been tested yet. He put the kids to bed and watched the news. A few weeks past, Blaine was discharged, he only made it into Kurt's apartment when he had a major panic attack. Kurt had managed to calm him down. He was petrified as Sebastian was still a fugitive.

"What if he is watching? What if he sees you go and tries to kill me?!"

"Blaine honey calm down. I am not going to let him hurt you."

"Oh my god what about the kids?! What if he goes to the school? The daycare?! The hospital?!"

"BLAINE!" Blaine looked at him. "I promise you no one is going to hurt them."

"How can you promise that?"

"Because the school, daycare and hospital are aware of the situation, he isn't going anywhere near them."

"I just can't be everywhere at the same time and he could hurt them, if he's watching."

"Blaine I don't think he's stupid enough to stick around, he is probably long gone."

"Okay." Kurt held his arms out, Blaine walked into them, Kurt felt him relax. Blaine was on medication for anxiety but it wasn't going to get rid of the fear that Sebastian was coming after him.

"Can we talk about the kids?"

"Are they okay?" Blaine looked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just I want to be Esme's father if she's mine, and I want to help figure out who Haribo's father is."

"I don't."

"Why not? Haribo deserves a loving father just like the others."

"They all have me."

"Blaine, what if his dad wants to know him?"

"Well too bad."

"Why can't you be honest? I want to marry you but I want to know the truth."

"He knows about Harrison, he didn't want to be involved."

"What if he has changed his mind?"

"He'd make an effort if that was the case, I am going to shower. Can we just focus on getting Esme DNA tested?"

"Sure." Kurt faked a smile. It hurt Blaine not trusting him. A few days later Kurt came in to Sam and Mercedes apartment with Mercedes. Blaine and Sam were having a heated discussion. They decided to sneak in.

"Things have changed Blaine!"

"Like what?!"

"I have a baby on the way!"

"So?!"

"So I want my son to know who I am and to know his brother or sister!"

"He is nearly 6 years old! Suddenly you have a baby and now want to play daddy! You could've done that 6 years ago!"

"I am sorry I wasn't ready!"

"Neither was I!" Kurt looked at Mercedes. "We hooked up behind Seb's and Mercy's back and you got me pregnant!"

"I know!"

"Twice!"

"Look I want to put it right I love being Harrison's uncle but I want to be his dad more!"

"Oh my god!" Mercedes and Kurt walked through the arch, Blaine turned around.

"Kurt."

"Mercedes, baby just listen."

"Listen to what?! The fact that my husband and best friend hooked up and share a child. A child who I have lived with this whole time!" Mercedes was crying. "How could you hold your son and lie to my face?!"

"Merc! It was my fault. I wasn't ready, Blaine agreed to keep it a secret."

"NOT ONCE BUT TWICE!"

"He miscarried the second." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I am really sorry." Blaine looked to the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I don't know, I had never been in to guys and then I found myself getting feelings for Blaine." Blaine looked at him.

"How long?!"

"It was a few hook-ups."

"When was your last hook up?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"We hooked up like 3 or 4 times, twice before Haribo and twice after."

"Wow right under my nose, hell to the no."

"I love Harrison, I want to be his father, I should've been honest from the start but I couldn't."

"And you think we are going to play happy families now? I loved you Sam and you Blaine, how could you do this?!"

"When Kurt and I broke up I was heartbroken, I got with Seb and I was still punishing myself for Esme and I was in a dark place, the first time we were drunk like so drunk that had he of left in the night we wouldn't remember." Blaine started.

"That morning I left, and we both were unsure. So I asked him if we could do it again, sober. I thought maybe I was bisexual. So we did it again. Six weeks later discovered he was pregnant. We hooked up after Haribo was born. We managed to keep our friendship which is all we want from each other."

"I need some fresh air." Mercedes left.

"I don't know what to say. I think that what you did was crossing a line that shouldn't have been crossed, I wasn't around so it doesn't affect our relationship, I am angry you didn't tell me but it's your son. I think both Esme and Harrison deserve another father and I think it's time we tell them the truth."

"I need to go after Mercedes."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, Sam left. "I should have told you but I promised Sam I wouldn't."

"Look we know more than anyone about how hard it is to come out so I can understand him wanting to take time, but Mercedes has lived with you and helped raised Harrison having no clue that he was fathered by her husband. That's not fair."

"I know, I wanted to tell her so many times, now all of a sudden Sam wants to play daddy and I just don't want that."

"I know you don't but Harrison deserves a dad even if it's 6 years too late, our babies all have birthdays this month and I love that I can be here for one of Esme's birthday, I understand that you struggled with substance abuse and it clouded your judgement." Blaine hugged Kurt, the DNA results from Esme had arrived in the post, after visiting Paisley and putting the kids to bed they sat down together. Kurt had his arms around Blaine as he opened it.

_Dear Mr Anderson,_

_We have reviewed SAMPLE 1 and SAMPLE 2. We have discovered the possibility of paternity to be: 99.9%._

_This means that SAMPLE 1 is the paternal father of SAMPLE 2. _

_Congratulations._

_Yours sincerely, DNA NOW._

"You have two daughters, congratulations!" Blaine smiled. Kurt kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much Blaine!"

"I love you too."

"I want to get married." Blaine looked at him.

"Don't you think it's quite quick, we had a baby, moved in together, got engaged in less than a year."

"I don't want to wait, I have loved you since we met on the stairs of Dalton Academy, bumping into Sam was the best thing that ever happened to me, I got the chance to love you all over again, love our children and be blessed with five children."

"I am so lucky that you came into our lives, before we got back together, Esme and Harrison had a massive hole in their hearts when Sebastian walked but you have filled it so thank you. Thank you for loving Harrison, Reggie and Izaiah the same as Esme and Paisley." Kurt kissed him. They visited their daughter in hospital every day. All Blaine's children were born within a few weeks of each other. Paisley and Reggie were both October, Harrison was November and Izaiah and Esme were December.

Reggie turned 4 and Harrison turned 6 by which point Paisley came home. Harrison and Esme were told about their fathers. Both were building up a relationship. Sebastian was arrested in Miami six months after the attack. Izaiah turned 2, Esme turned 8.

It was the couple's first Christmas together. Kurt gave Blaine his Christmas present early. Now they were laid in bed very happy.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"So Sebastian gave up his parental rights of Izaiah and Reggie, I want to adopt them."

"Really?"

"Yeah I love them like my own."

"I know you do, if you want to then it's a definite yes!" Blaine kissed him. The couple loved their Christmas, however on Boxing Day Reggie had a seizure and had emergency surgery. Since birth he had a condition inherited from Sebastian as did Izaiah. A week after his surgery was Esme's father/daughter dance. Kurt was taking her.

"Are you sure you don't want Sam to come over and help?"

"Look it's fine, Haribo crashed out in our bed. Izaiah is asleep, so it's just Reggie and Paisley."

"Call me if you need anything." Kurt kissed him.

"I will, stand over there I want to take some pictures."

"Oo I love it when you're bossy." Blaine laughed.

"Seriously you are addicted."

"I can't help it. My fiancé is just stunning." Esme came out her room and took some pictures with Kurt. Kurt and Esme had a lovely evening, when they returned home Blaine had all the kids asleep. They were laid in bed.

"I was thinking." Blaine held Kurt's hands.

"I really think we should get married, I think I was overwhelmed but honestly this last year with you has shown me what real love is. Not only do I want to be your husband but I hate odd numbers, so I want one LAST baby with you." Kurt smiled.

"For real?"

"Yeah, we always talked about having kids, I know that I already had four when we met, well three plus Esme. But having Paisley was at the time scary, I just love you and maybe having 6 kids is crazy but I mean if we are luck enough to have them then I guess we should." Kurt didn't answer, he kissed Blaine passionately and made love to him. The next morning Reggie was hospitalised again. Blaine made the decision to go to the prison. He was sat at the table he took a deep breath. Sebastian sat down opposite him.

"Well, Blaine I must say I am surprised." He crossed his arms.

"I know you gave up your rights to Reggie and Izaiah but Reggie had to have surgery. He came home I thought he was doing better but he got super sick and turns out he has a few months to live, unless there is a someone who could match his blood type and give a stem cell transfer." Both Reggie and Izaiah had a rare blood type, like Sebastian.

"I will do it, on one condition."

"What?"

"You drop the charges."

"Fine." Blaine left, he dropped the charges and with the help of Sebastian's lawyer. Both Sebastian and Reggie had the transplant within a week. Kurt had taken all the other kids to Ohio for two weeks whilst Blaine was at the hospital with Reggie. He had gone home for a shower when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door.

"Sam, what's up." He let him in.

"Oh this brings back memories." Blaine only had sweatpants on. "Mercedes gave birth, we have a girl, Daisy Samantha Evans." Blaine pulled his top on.

"Congratulations!" Blaine hugged him.

"Thank you, I suggested Porsche but Mercedes didn't like it."

"Yeah I am not surprised." Blaine laughed.

"Look I am sorry for not stepping up with Harrison sooner, I should've."

"It's okay, Kurt has adopted Reggie and Izaiah. We are waiting on the paperwork and the name change documents, then they will be Anderson like Harrison."

"You changed Esme to Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine nodded. "I am so excited for your wedding."

"Me too, I finally get my happy ending."

And Blaine did. Blaine and Kurt got married. They welcomed a baby boy Alfredo Finn. They raised six children together. Blaine suffered from anxiety but his depression was left in the past, he had started afresh and was living his life with his soulmate.

Sam and Mercedes had Harrison every other weekend, they went on to have another baby girl Beverlee Nelly Evans when Daisy was 18 months old.

Sebastian moved away and the couple never heard from him again. Blaine was slightly upset for Reggie and Izaiah that he just walked away but he knew they had Kurt and never knew any different.

Rachel and Finn shared one son Finley, about a year after his birth they got married and welcomed twin daughters Fanny and Felicity.

Burt and Carole decided to move to New York to be close to their 9 grandchildren.


End file.
